Teenage Dream
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: No había que preocuparse de nada, con solo estar juntos ya se sentían vivos y perpetuos, sin dolores o preocupaciones, ni mucho menos tristezas. Solo ellos dos, eternamente. Songfic Dirty Pair


Nuevo songfic, directamente traído desde mi cabecita, dentro de la cual ha estado sonando ya por dos días esta canción. :P Teenage Dream no es mío, todo el munod sabe que es de Katy Perry, y yo obviamente no soy Katy Perry XD Lindo sería, me guatría ser famosa TT3TT pero no lo soy, al menos no mundialmente Qjuiero tener fans TT^TT Waa, pero bueno, aquí les dejo el fic, y gracias a cualaquiera que todavía comente, que así como lo veo, ha quedado abandonada ¬¬# espero que les guste! A proposito, tambn no resití la tentación de hacer un "video" (lease que solo son pics, aun no aprendio ha ponerle animacion U¬¬) que esta colgado en YouTube ^0^ les dejo el link, x si a alguien le interesa ^^

w w w .you tube. com /watch ?v= -ElrAVNCj1s

* * *

**_Teenage Dream_**

Había tantas cosas que le gustaban de Yuushi. Solo centrándose en su físico ya se sentía capaz de escribir una monografía completa. Su extraño cabello azul, sus manos que lo hacían tocar el cielo, su ancha espalda y sus labios... Sus ojos que lo penetraban como agujas y sus sonrisas que lo dejaban idiotizado, sus expresiones, unas de genio frío y calculador, y otras de un romántico sin remedio. Su físico digno de los dioses causaba de que se le hiciera agua a la boca. Pero lo que a Gakuto más le gustaba era su personalidad, tan real pero fingida para algunos, pero para él estaba la verdadera, el soñador romántico y cariñoso Yuushi, el que le hacía bromas y necesitaba estar abrazado de él todo el día, el que no le gustaba estar separado de _su_ acróbata. El que le hacía sentir que todo era eterno en la vida.

_You think I'm pretty_  
_without any makeup on._  
_You think I'm funny_  
_when I tell the_  
_Punch line wrong_

_I know you get me,_  
_so I let my_  
_Walls come down, down_

Sabía que a Yuushi le gustaba tal y como era, sin necesidad de darse por muy listo y maduro, solo siendo el Gakuto que siempre fue y que siempre sería. Infantil, extrovertido y sin preocuparse demasiado por lo que no le interesaba. Sabía que para Yuushi él era la persona más hermosa y que lo deseaba, y el pelicereza amaba que se lo susurrara en cada sesión de sexo o cuando lo secuetraba a una de esas citas que duraban todo el día. Sabía también que él no había salido ileso del todo, sabía que él también sentía lo mismo por el genio, que jamás se separaría de él. A Gakuto eso no le interesaba, sabía que había bajado su guardia ante el tensai, que ambos perdieron el uno contra el otro. Y no es que se quejase de eso.

Estaba consciente de que era envidiado, cosa que le encantaba. Sabía que lo miraban algunos con odio, otros queriendo matarlo, y poco le extrañaba que no solo fuesen mujeres las personas que no les gustaba verlo de la mano con el tensai. Pero él lo adoraba, el sacarle a la gente en cara de que Yuushi ahora solo tenía ojos para él. Había unos pocos que creían que tenía mala suerte estando con un casanova como el peliazul. "Acéptenlo, Yuushi ahora solo me quiere a mí", es lo único que Gakuto decía y el asunto estaba sellado.

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Antes de conocer a Yuushi, Gakuto se quejaba de que faltaba acción en su vida. No le faltaban amigos ni nada por el estilo, paraba practicamente las veinticuatro horas con Shishido y con Jiroh. Su vida, al igual que la de casi todo su entorno, era normal y con razón, pues no se las había visto con el petulante Atobe ni mucho menos con el misterioso y seductor tensai. Cosa que cambió cuando entró a la secundaria. Ya se había esperado algo nuevo, pero no de esa manera. "Juguemos dobles", había sido lo primero que le había dicho el peliazul la tarde siguiente a la que lo había visto jugar con Atobe, "te ves muy pequeño como para ocupar solo un lado de la cancha". Gakuto obviamente le había lanzado algún insulto, sin saber nada mejor que responder. Se encontraban con Shishido y Jiroh en las canchas del colegio, luego de que el club hubiese acabado con sus actividades, puesto que era la mejor hora para entrenar. Cuando nadie molestaba, o al menos eso habían pensado. Aquella vez fue la primera en la que Gakuto jugó dobles con Yuushi, y por alguna extraña razón, al día siguiente Atobe le dijo que cuando fuese titular, ellos dos serían una pareja fija. "Supongo que en más de una manera", le dijo luego Yuushi un año después, cuando el acróbata se lo comentó. Pero hubo una cosa que Gakuto agradeció en Yuushi desde el principio: a diferencia de los padres de Ryo o Jiroh, los de Yuushi no se daban cuenta cuando alguien llegaba en meido de la noche, por lo que la casa del tensai se convirtió pronto en el nuevo refugio del pelicereza, cuando este se hartaba de su padre y se escapada de su casa. Otra razón por la que se volvieron tan _unidos_.

_Let's go all_  
_The way tonight_  
_No regrets_  
_Just love_  
_We can dance_  
_Until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever_

Gakuto detestaba ir a restaurantes elegantes, pero siempre lograba vengarse llevando a Yuushi a bailar. No porque el tensai no se sintiese a gusto en los clubs, sino porque sabía que no le gustaba que bailase con cualquiera y de _qué_ manera. No es que Gakuto fuese muy provocativo cuando bailase, al menos trabtaba de no exederse con sus pequeñas venganzas con el genio, pero siempre había alguien que acababa pegándosele y pasando sus brazos por sus costados. Era entonces cuando Yuushi jalaba al acróbata consigo, para que ya solo bailase con él, cuanod lo pegaba a él y dejaba que lo guiase en el ritmo de la musica. Y era en noches así, en las que se las pasaban hasta la madrugada bailando, o simplemente meciéndose pegados el uno al otro, sonriéndose mutuamente, sabiendo que los juegos habían acabado, que ahora ya solo quedaban ellos dos. Como si todo fuese eterno.

_You make me  
__Feel like I'm living a  
__Teenage dream  
__The way you turn me on  
__I can't sleep_

Yuushi no recordaba el momento en el que había comenzado a necesitar tanto de la compañía de Gakuto. Solo recordaba que había comenzado con un juego de dos contra uno, en elq ue acabó ganando el jugador solitario. Recordaba que había acabado completamente con sus dos oponentes, un chico de cabello largo y otro más pequeño, de cabello color cereza. Y depronto sintió la urgencia de ir a demostrar que era bueno, que no había mucho como él, sin estarse muy seguro de a qjuien quería demostrarle algo. Pero al final lo hizo, sabiendo que había impresionado a más de uno.

Después de eso conoció por fin a Gakuto, el niño que puso su vida patas arriba. Comenzó con una amistad de compañeros de dobles, cambiando a _muy buenos amigos_, y acabando en en que ya ninguno se podía separar del otro. Sabía que Gakuto lo adoraba, que él era ya casi como una adicción para él, pero también que su situación no era muy distinta. De hecho, era la misma. Le fascinaba todo en el pelicereza, su ojos, su boca, su delgada figura, su cabello cereza y su carácter; sus reacciones tan predecibles para él, sus caprichos tan aniñados, todo era perfecto para Yuushi. Y todo le daba la sensación de que sería para siempre.

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_

Le encantaba que Gakuto dijese su nombre: suspirando, gritando y renegando, riendo, llorando, gimiendo o susurrando, le gustaba demasiado y jamas se cansaba de oírlo pronunciarlo. Y eso solo era una de las mil cosas que amaba de Gakuto. Amaba engreírlo, porque amaba verlo sonreír con satisfacción; amaba besarlo en silencio, porque amaba verlo sonreírle callado, como si ellos no necesitasen de las palabras. Solo verse y sentirse, con eso bastaba. No había que preocuparse de nada, con solo estar juntos ya se sentían vivos y perpetuos, sin dolores o preocupaciones, ni mucho menos tristezas. Solo ellos dos, eternamente.

_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_


End file.
